Hiroimono ai monogatari: Story of Found Love
by TakaraSky25
Summary: Within Konoha there is a legend that exists on the origin of twins and the curse they carry. How will the curse of being born a twin affect Uchiha, Obito, his twin sister, the rest of their family, friends, as well as the village of Konoha? KH X OC
1. Origin of the Uchiha Twins!

Author's Note: **My first fanfic ever... I might add that I don't own the Naruto characters or Naruto world... This story will be the beginning of a bigger project that I will continue to work on with all of my heart... So please be patient... Please criticize and or comment! Thank you! Domo arigatou gosai masu!**--T.S.

Hiroimono ai monogatari (A Story of Found Love): Origin of the Uchiha Twins

Part I—Birth of the Cursed Twins:

While her husband and fifth cousin, Ryu was fighting a battle on the front lines against invading rock ninja, Uchiha, Haruye, 27 years old, lay in her hospital bed cataleptic as she fought her own battle. The short, raven haired, coal eyed, kunoichi, was trying to recover—unsuccessfully—from severe hemorrhaging caused from the traumatic birth of her twins just two days prior. Due to the fact that her daughter had been turned incorrectly and her son had his cord wrapped around his neck, the doctors had to work quickly to save the infants, thus inducing Haruye's labor and also alleviating the problems the twins faced. Though born a few weeks before their due date, the little boy and little girl—who gave their mother and doctors such problems, were strong and healthy—unlike their mother who seemed to grow weaker with every passing day.

"Is she responding to anything or anyone?" asked the Hokage as he stood outside the kunoichi's door.

"No, Hokage-sama. She's completely comatose from the births and blood loss."

"I see… Is there any chance she will recover?"

The medical ninja looked grim. Though it had been only a few days since Haruye had given birth, her prognosis was not looking good, especially considering the fact that her body was growing weaker with every day. "To be honest Hokage-sama… Judging from the way that Lady Haruye's recovering after the births… And after the severe hemorrhage, I can only say that it is unlikely she will ever recover."

The Hokage sighed. ~It is such a tragedy… Our village must lose a good ninja to gain two more… Worse of all… Haruye's children will never know her… And she will never know them…~ Walking away from the room, a thought ran through Sarutobi's mind as went to take a look at the children that she would leave behind.

~Sarutobi... Do you know what is said about the birth of twins within a village?~ The voice of one of the elders rang through his head. Of course he knew...

~Of course... It is a legend merely passed through shinobi families to keep parents from having too many children at once...~

~That's only partially correct... It is no mere legend... But a curse... Twins born unto the same mother and father will not only be cursed throughout their lives... But will also curse their other family members as well...~ Sarutobi sighed. He didn't exatly believe in the myth... There were several sets of twins born within Konoha when he was a child and their families seemed to do fine...

~You do not understand--~

~The Hyuuga's head branch family just gave birth to twins as well. Are you to tell me that they too will face troubles down the road?~

~I am saying that all of the clan's whether famous or not are at risk for troubles when twins are born... I am not just merely picking on the Uchiha clan... Mark my word, Sarutobi... These families will know the curse before long...~

Shaking out the idea from his mind, Sarutobi's eyes readjusted to the Uchiha twins. They were beautiful. A little boy with jet black hair and coal eyes—the spiting image of Ryu lay cuddled up near his younger sister—who bore the exact likeness of Haruye… Watching them, a fond smile formed upon the man's lips. As he walked away, one of his many Anbu operatives appeared at his side.

"Sir?"

"You have excellent timing… Go and find Uchiha, Ryu… And tell him to come home immediately."

The operative became grim and grew silent after several moments. Finally he said,

"Hokage-sama… If I may… Intelligence has just come back on the Uchiha, Ryu and his party… All members including Uchiha, Ryu were killed in action."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "When?!"

"A few hours ago."

"…" The Hokage was silent, contemplative for several moments as he turned his gaze back toward Haruye and Ryu's children. "How were they killed?"

"From what we were told, they were ambushed by two other parties of enemy operatives."

~A trap? They knew that Ryu and his men were coming and anticipated it in some form… There must have been a traitor in the group…~ Thought Sarutobi, knowing full well that Ryu Uchiha was an excellent shinobi and outstanding leader. Ryu was known for being able to get his team out of danger safely and bringing back every last member without fail—even if it meant costing him his life. There were several times he had put his own life on the line to bring back his men—who he considered more than colleagues—they were his friends and a part of his family. His biggest complaint with his teammates was in their inability to care for one another. He could always be found telling off anyone who cared more for their mission and less for their comrades. He was always saying 'those who don't care for their friends are worse than trash and unworthy to be considered a shinobi.'

The thought of a young man telling off his comrades made the Hokage smile, though his heart ached for the loss of such a talented young shinobi. Subtle fussy cries alerted him to the twins presence and he snapped out of his reverie… ~ The twins…~ He thought sadly as a reminder of a previous conversation about the legend of cursed twins came to mind... ~Baka... If you believe that now, Sarutobi, you really are getting old...~ He thought.

Two days old and already without a father, now on the verge of losing their mother, he wondered who would end up caring for the children… And then he remembered Ryu's younger sister—Hana and her husband—Sai. The Hokage decided it was time for action to be taken… The future of Haruye and Ryu's twins depended on him.

Survival of the Cursed Twins

He arrived at Hana's door late in the afternoon. There he found the young 24 year old kunoichi out tending her garden. He heard rumors that she was just getting over a brief illness, but her visage and the way she vigorously worked gave not even the slightest hint that she had once been ill. Still sharp as a tack, Hana, who had sensed the Hokage's presence before he even had a chance to disturb her work, found herself dropping her tools and dusting herself off as she went to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. Is there something I can help you with?" Her dark black eyes and long raven hair shone brightly in the sunlight as he gazed at her dusty lavendar and white short set. Though she stood only 5'4" Uchiha, Hana was no ordinary kunoichi. She was still a force to be reckoned with he remembered.

"Hello, Hana… Actually I have several matters I need to discuss with you… May I come in?"

"Of course. You needn't ask such a thing! Please excuse my appearance… Ri-Right this way…" She stammered wondering what in the world the Hokage could possibly want with her. Opening up her home, Hana went to put on some tea after showing the Hokage to the most comfortable kitchen seat in the house.

"Is there anything you would like to eat sir?"

"No… Tea is fine…" Nodding her head, Hana set the old warn metal tea kettle which was full of water onto the stove to boil. A funny feeling washed over her. Something wasn't quite right. The Hokage hardly ever made private appearances unless something went really wrong with one of his favorite jounin… ~Oh god… Sai… What's happened to you?~ She wondered as the unease within her stomach suddenly turned to fear and guilt. Visions of Sai and her teammate Hatake, Sakumo dieing suddenly filled her head. She felt terrible that she couldn't go on the mission with them and was even sorrier that they had to find a replacement to fill in for her so she could recover from pnuemonia. Would it be her lack of appearance on the mission that would have led to their deaths? Would it be that--

"Please Hana, would you have a seat?" Asked the Hokage gently snapping her out of her miserable thoughts.

Nodding, the kunoichi sat down near him, wondering what in the world he could possibly want from her. The feeling in her stomach never really leaving her.

"Is everything alright with Sai and Sakumo-kun? They aren't hurt are they?"

"No… I assure you that team seven is fine… But your brother Ryu and his wife Haruye—"

"Nii-san and sister?" She whispered, her face growing pale as her stomach knotted. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally realized what he was there for.~That sinking and unsettling feeling in my stomach... Now I know why I feel this way...~ "Nii-san… He… He died didn't he? And sister too…"

"Haruye hasn't died yet… She hemorrhaged severely after a traumatic labor with the twins. Unfortunately, your sister is growing increasingly weak with each passing day. She isn't expected to make a recovery… I just learned that Ryu and his squad were k.i.a.. I suspect there was a traitor among the group because he and his men were ambushed by several other squads of Rock Ninja."

"I see…" She said sniffing softly. She had always loved her brother and his wife—and only wanted the best possible life for them. When she found out they were expecting, she was so thrilled… "That's right… The babies… How are they? Did they make it?!"

"Ryu and Haruye's children are alive and strong… Though I heard they gave the doctor's some trouble to begin with…"

"I'm so glad… I mean… I… I feel horrible that my brother and sister will never be able to see their children… But… I'm glad something good can come from this awful situation… I just… I just wish it had been me that had died so that Haruye or at least my brother could be alive…" She paused and sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Hokage watched the grief struck woman for a moment and listened as the water in the kettle overflowed on the stove. Standing up, he went and pulled it off, just as Hana herself stood up and shakily got glasses from her cabinet along with her tea pot. As she fixed the tea and the Hokage went to sit back down, he heard the clank and clatter of the tea set as she brought it to the table and shakily went to pour tea for her guest. Putting a gentle hand on top of hers, the Hokage smiled and said,

"Allow me to do that for you, Hana…" Pouring the tea and setting the glasses before her and himself, the Hokage then said, "…I know you are grieving and that is to be expected. But… I am left with a dilemma now where the twins are concerned."

"…You need someone to…Care for them…" She said distantly as she sipped her tea.

"Yes… I am well aware of the fact that you and Sai have been unable to have your own children… I also know that you and Ryu were extremely close—"

"We will take them in… You needn't ask, Hokage-sama… I will love and raise my brother's children as my own…" Said Hana somberly. She had already prepared herself for the villagers remarks about twins... And the supposed curse that went along with it. It was something that she and Haruye had discussed frequently, but never really bought into... And she was still not going to believe in it no matter what anyone had claimed... For her, the deaths were coincidental or perhaps it was because one couldn't live without the other... She knew that her brother deeply loved his wife and she loved him back--thus if they died around the same time, she could only think of it as their spirits wanting to be together no matter what. Knowing that they would live on within their children... That some piece of them would still be there, made Hana smile.

"Thank you, Hana… I know your brother and sister would be thankful to you and Sai… Also… There is something else that I need to discuss with you…"

"…Oh?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts once again.

"Haruye has been unable to give us the names of the children… And since Ryu… Well… I was wondering if you had any idea of what they planned on naming the twins, if they even discussed it with you at all?"

Hana closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. She remembered the names her brother and sister ran over with her while Sai was still fighting one particular evening… ~We want to name our son Obito…After our father…~ Rang Ryu's voice through her head. ~And… We have been thinking of calling our daughter Takara… She is our little treasure… One we thought we'd never have… We are hoping that our clan will come to treasure both of our children as much as we plan on doing… Twins are a rare event now a days… And we all know the saying about the curse... But I don't think my children will ever have such luck. Besides, we both have high expectations and hopes for these children, Hana…If something should happen to us… Please promise to look after them…~ She remembered seeing Ryu smile sadly as he said this, and then smiled after her promise. Opening her eyes several moments later, she said,

"Ryu… Wanted the twins to be called Obito and Takara… Obito was after our father… And Takara… Because they never thought that they would have a little girl… I think they always thought they would just have one child, and an unexpected treasure popped up with their son…" She smiled through her tears at this.

"I see… I will inform the hospital that the twins are to be called Obito and Takara…"

"Is… Is it ok if I go and see Haruye and the twins today, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled. "I don't see why not…"

"Arigatou gosai masu… Thank you so much for telling me this… I must tell Sai the news at some point so he knows what to expect."

That very same day, as Hana went to see the babies... Haruye, passed away… The doctors and nurses attributed her death to the traumatic birth and blood loss, but Hana thought better. She attributed her sister-in-law's death to be a sign that her spirit and heart were waiting to be reunited with the one she loved. While chatter among the Uchiha clan swirled about the latest additions and the curse of twins, members who knew the new Uchiha family, like Hana, believed that she went to be with her beloved Ryu after his untimely death.

And so, with her passing, a new beginning awaited the twins—days old Obito and Takara Uchiha. They went home to live with Hana and Sai Uchiha. A week after the passing of Ryu and Haruye, 'Uncle' Sai was called back early from the battle front to go back for the funeral… Much to his surprise, he found his wife Hana, frazzled as she cared for two tiny infants that would not seem to stop crying.


	2. Curse or Coincidence?

_AN: I don't own Naruto, the Naruto characters or Naruto world. As I have said before this story is part and parcel of a much larger project that will eventually revolve around two characters in particular... If I were to reveal who they are now, it'd give away too much... So please be patient... As the story progresses I hope that you will come to love my OC as much as I do... Please feel free to criticize and comment... Anything and everything is appreciated as this is my first real fanfic... And as always--Arigatou gosai masu! Also, I have a special request! If anyone knows any good female names in Japanese, I ask that you please give me a hand as I'm in need of a name for a female character in my upcoming chapters... The name that I like the best will be used in the next chapters and I will write a special thank you to the person who submitted the name! Thanks!-T.S. _

_Curse or Coincidence?: The Incident that Developed Her Sharingan! _

Three years passed by quickly and the twins grew under the tutelage of their uncle and aunt whom they considered to be 'Otou-san and Okaa-san,' even though they were already aware that those they considered to be father and mother weren't their real parents. In three years time, Sai and Hana made sure that the twins understood who their real parents were. They always took them to the memorial stone to pray and always told them in words that children could understand that Otou-san and Kaa-san were in heaven with the angels. They taught them in a short while the importance of the memorial stone, why it was good to go and visit it, why it was good to remember and thank those that came before you, and they began instilling beliefs and values of teamwork and friendship even before the twins could fight.

Obito and Takara grew up to be fine children--both were intelligent--thought Takara's intelligence somehow managed to surpass that of her twin. Though still young, they closely resembled their parents. Obito was the spitting image of Ryu and their grandfather, while Takara... Was just as beautiful--if not more so than her mother, Haruye.

Obito was known for being hyperactive and knuckleheaded at times--thus he was the one who always skipped regular training with Sai and Hana in favor of playing... While his sister, very much a smarty pants and good girl, always did as she was told, trained regularly and acted less like a child and more like an adult.

One particular morning when Obito decided he wanted to go out and play, he bugged his little sister to death until she agreed to follow him.

"Where are we going ani-chan?" She asked as they left the confines of the Uchiha compound.

"Somewhere cool you'll see!" He said with a smile on his face as he led her further and further away from their home. When they finally got to their destination she took note of the place they were at. It was definitely away from the Clan compound--and it was certainly drawing near the outskirts of town.

"Won't Otou-san and Okaa-san be angry at us for leaving the compound?" Takara questioned.

"We aren't going to be here that long... Plus... They'll never find out if we don't say anything and are home ontime..."

"But that's lieing and lieing is wron--"

"You worry too much Takara-chan... Come on let's play... Look at what I've found!" He cried showing his sister the abandoned home. Peeking in and out of it he said, "Let's play hide and seek... I'll hide and you count... No peeking!"

"Hai!" Takara closed her eyes and began counting while her elder brother went to hide. When she got to ten, she opened her eyes. A funny feeling washed over the young girl as she looked around the building for her brother and couldn't automatically find him... Something... Something about the place wasn't right... But she couldn't quite put her finger on it... It felt as though... Someone or something had been watching them play... But she couldn't be certain. Shrugging off the feeling, the little girl ran to find her brother.

Little did she know that they were in fact being watched and followed. Several rogue ninja were watching over the children who were using their base as a play house.

"Hey...Ginto... Those kids... They're Uchiha aren't they?"

"Yeah... Just what are you planning on doing, Saito?"

"That girl... Look closely... She's quite exquisite... I'm sure we could sell her to another village and make quite the profit--"

"Hmm... I bet your right... And because she is an Uchiha... She's sure to get us a good high price..."

"Well now that you see my point... Let's grab her...--"

"Hey... Do you think... We should we try ransoming her for money?"

"You mean hold her ransome til we get cash from her folks?"

"Yeah--"

"Nah...That kinda thing never really works out... We have to go with the initial plan.. We'll have to sneak her out of the village sometime late and sell her a few towns away for a profit."

"Sounds good to me... When do we go?"

"Let's grab her now..."

"Wait what about the boy--"

"Leave him... We're only interested in the girl..."

"Alright... Let's grab her."

"Yeah..." The two men jumped out from their hiding place amongst the tree and landed beside the young girl who had just finished up counting.

"T-e-n..." Snapping her head as she sensed a new presence, the young girl stood still as the men approached her. She took in all she could about the men. One of the men--Ginto had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes... He was clad in a brown pair of shorts and gray shirt, while his cohort, Saito had red hair and fierce looking brown eyes. Saito, who wore grey pants and a blue t-shirt looked like he could be a teenager, while his companion looked as if he was in his early twenties.

"Hey there, sweetie... Why don't you be a good girl and come with us?" Asked Ginto looking smug.

"No... I was told to not go with strangers... And you're a stranger--"

"No! No! You've got it all wrong... We're friends of your father and mother's... They wanted us to take you to see them on their way home from their mission--" Neither man appeared to be very intelligent--though for some reason, to Takara the younger man appeared to be in charge of the older one.

Obito, who had been hiding in the house nearby, suddenly peeked his head outside and looked at the men his sister was talking to. Catching the names of the men and their appearances, he suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The young Uchiha boy suddenly appeared and began shouting.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER! LEAVE HER ALONE--"

"Ani-chan!" Takara cried trying to dash off to her brother. As she was about to do so, the other man--Gin's acomplice, Saito grabbed Takara by the back of her shirt and pulled her up in the air.

"No no no no no!" She squealed kicking and fighting in the air.

"You're a fiesty little brat ain't ya?" Asked Saito. Seeing that his sister was definitely in danger, Obito launched into action without thinking and kicked his sister's attacker in the shin, causing him to drop the little girl to the ground.

"You brat!!!! Get the girl! I'll deal with this kid!" Ginto quickly rushed after Takara as she tried to run to her brother--who Saito suddenly began to kick--like he was some sort of sports bag.

"AH!" Cried Obito.

"No! Stop! Ani-chan!!!" Ginto quickly scooped up the young girl and held her tightly in his arms.

"Now be a good girl and come with us and maybe... Just maybe Saito here'll leave your big brother alone..."

"Ani-chan..." Whispered Takara. The girl, who was quick witted knew that she and her brother were outmatched. Going completely still as she was held prisoner by the bad men she said, "Alright... I will go with you bad men! please... Don't hurt Obito-ani anymore..."

"You hear that Saito? The little girl agreed to go to protect her brother..."

"Aw, ain't that sweet? I'm a reasonable man... I'll let your big brother live for now, girly... He's no good to us no how... It's you that we want... You got off easy kid... You're lucky your little sister is smart... Otherwise... I'd have killed ya."

Obito who was scuffed up and bruised from the tussle, had a hard time moving. Lifting his head up, his eyes connected with his sisters... "Ta-ka-ra..." He whispered passing out as the kidnappers suddenly disappeared with his sister.

Hours later...

Obito opened up his eyes as the sun was setting. His body ached and knew his sister was no where to be found. Pushing up off the ground with all his might, the young Uchiha boy managed to stand on the ground and fumbled his way home to where Hana stood outside looking around nervously for the children. When she saw Obito walking--rather limping towards home all scrapped and bruised, she ran to him wondering what could have possibly happened.

"Obito...What happened to you?"

"Kaa-san... Takara-chan..." Tears started to form in the child's eyes. As Hana looked down in his face, she noticed that he was extremely upset. Her maternal instincts kicked in. Something was definitely very wrong... But what?

"Nani? What happened to Takara? Where is she Obito-kun?"

"Some men... Kaa-san..." He sobbed. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, he said, "Some men took Takara! I tried to stop them but they beat me!"

Hana's eyes widened as her face paled. "Do you remember what these men looked like? Who they were?"

"I... I... I think so..." He sniffled.

"SAI!" Hana shouted running into the house where her husband sat sipping his evening tea, waiting for his children to come home so that they could begin dinner.

"Hana? Nani? What's wrong?"

"It's Takara... She's been kidnapped!"

"NANI?!! Who took her? When did this happen?" He looked from Hana who was teary eyed to his son.

"...Some men... I think they were called Ginto and Saito...They...They took Takara-chan..."

"Sai.. We have to get the police involved... We can't possibly find her on our own..."

"I know. Hana, grab Obito and follow me... Son, I'll need you to tell the police everything you told me..."

"What about his injuries?"

"I've got my medical kit still on me from the field... I'll have you treat him when we're at the compound's police station."

"Hai..." Quickly picking up her son, Hana followed Sai as he rushed away from home heading straight toward the Uchiha police station.

The Uchiha police station was famous for assisting clan members in sorting out differences, whether pety or down right criminal. They also dealt with larger more important issues--homicides, suicides, kidnappings, etc--all within the Uchiha compound. It was this place that Sai and Hana sought and lucky for them, as they made their way out there, one of the local officers was just beginning his patrol.

"Sai..." Said the officer rather quickly as he appeared with Hana at his side.

"Daisuke-san... We need your help..." Said Sai rather breathlessly.

"S-Sure... Why don't you come into the police station--?"

"No time... It's about our youngest, Takara..." As Sai relayed the information Obito had given Hana, Daisuke ran and told his superiors who immediately rushed out and began questioning Obito. For his part, Obito gave the descriptions of the men and their names and did everything as best as he could. Though only three years old, Hana's 'children' were both extremely intelligent for their age and she was very proud of her son for doing his best to stick up for his little sister. As the police and Sai dispatched to scan the areas Obito described, Hana stayed with her son and did her best to console him.

"You did your best sweetheart... Now we'll leave everything up to Otou-san and the Uchiha police, ok?" She said gently as she rumaged through Sai's medical field kit that he had left with her. Taking out some bandages and some ointment, she began to treat her son's bruises and scrapes-carefully wrapping whatever needed to be wrapped and leaving that which did not.

Meanwhile...

For Takara it seemed to be an eternity that passed as she sat silently with her captors within the confines of the forest--hidden among the trees to avoid detection.

"I'm bored and hungry Saito... This is stupid... Why'd we even decide to do this again?"

"Just shut up, Ginto! Focus and ignore your stupid growling stomach..." Murmured Saito as he watched the young Uchiha girl carefully. "You're going to make us a lot of money when we sell you sweet heart. So continue to be a good girl for us and we won't have to hurt you."

Takara sighed. Within the confines of her child like mind, she was forming an escape plan... As soon as her captors were asleep she was going to run and keep running... She hoped that she would be able to find another adult or anyone that would be able to protect her from the men. Ginto grunted and closed his eyes.

"I'm goin to sleep... This is the worst idea you've had yet, Saito..."

"Just shut it. Get some sleep while you can because as soon as it gets dark, we're out of here. I'll take first watch over the girl." With that, Ginto shut up and went to sleep while Saito kept his word. Little Takara decided to play along and before long, she too closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Though she was scared to death inside, she knew she had to be strong so that she could see those she loved again. Within half an hours time, Saito's eyes actually closed. When she was certain she could hear snoring the smarty pants little girl opened up her eyes and stood up. Her captors were so stupid that they actually never tied her up! Smirking the child slowly and carefully made her way away from the men and their primitive camp. She was just about to run when she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a branch and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Doing her best to get up, the little girl was about to try to stand when--

"Well, well what do we have here? A little bird that flew away from the nest... What a bad little bird... Do you know what we do to bad birds?" Asked Saito as he loomed over Takara. Turning her head back as she watched him a terrified look in her eyes he said with a smirk, "We punish them of course..." Reaching his hands out for her, Saito went to grab her by the hair of her head, only to have her bite his hand.

"OWWW!" He squealed shaking his hand out. Using the opportunity she made for herself, she scrambled to her feet and took off running. Never bothering to look back, she continued her sprint until she came to an open field. Running towards the field, heart pounding in her chest, adrenaline pumping throughout her small body, she heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

~I have to be brave... I have to be brave... I won't let those bad men take me again!~ She thought. Turning around suddenly as Saito appeared outside the forest, a smirk on his face, he saw something in the child that he hadn't seen before--new found determination.

"Are you gonna fight me little girl? What can a puny little three year old do against a grown adult like me?"

"I won't go back with you! You're bad men!" Takara said as new found courage coursed through her veins. The man grinned.

"Is that so?" Slowly he started making his way to her. "I'll show you bad, little girl..." He said. Balling up her shaking fists, suddenly something within her snapped. She could see the man's movements clearly... Could see his movements before they occurred. As he neared her and tried to grab her, she quickly and easily avoided his advances, appearing every which way beside him but where he wanted her. When she caught him off guard, she made a move and hauled off and hit him as hard as she could with her fist in the stomach causing the man to double over in pain. With a shrill scream, he fell to the ground and passed out. His cohort who had been sleeping in the nearby forest suddenly came running toward the commotion and found the little Uchiha girl punching and kicking his friend's unconscious body. Looking up at him, he noticed her eyes were no longer black--but the color of crimson--one little comma appearing in each of her eyes. His eyes widened as a new found fear spread through his body. Looking menacingly at the man, the child--who had blood on her hands started to make her way towards him. Scared out of his mind, Ginto quickly turned tail and ran away, leaving his "friend" behind to deal with the mess he had made.

With the Uchiha police assisting Sai in the search, it took them no time at all to find the missing little girl. It was Sai and Daisuke who found her and when they located the child--she was looming over a man--pressumably her captor and there was blood on her hands. Turning her head as new arrivals neared her, Sai and Daisuke were both shocked when they saw her eyes.

"Sai... That's--"

"...It can't be... She has... Has already developed..."

"The sharin..gan..." Said Daisuke filling in for Sai. Nodding his head in agreement, Sai slowly walked toward the child, his adoptive daughter and outstretched his hands to her.

"Tou-san..." Whispered the little girl, suddenly holding out her arms for her father to come and get her. When he arrived to her side and picked her up, he noticed the blood on her hands but said nothing. ~She must have had a traumatic experience...~ He thought as Daisuke came to assess the situation. He looked at the man--who was clearly unconscious and beaten to a pulp (by a three year old nonetheless) and placed hand cuffs on him.

"We got one...Takara... Th-"

"That's the bad man..." She explained pointing to him. A slight smile on his face, Daisuke cuffed the perpetrator.

"Was there anyone else with him?"

"Hai... He went that way when he saw what I did." Pointing her soiled little finger toward the forest, Daisuke nodded his head.

"Alright Sai...Go ahead and get her home to Hana and her brother... I'll be in touch if we need anything more."

"...Arigatou gosai masu, Daisuke."

"Doi tash imashte."

Clutching his daughter tightly, Sai brought her back to the compound. Immediately word spread of the child's feat. For days on end everyone talked about her heroine efforts and spoke adamantly of her newly developed sharingan... Some thought it was a blessing and those who remained skeptical blamed the appearance of the young girl's kekkei genkai on the curse... But to the remainder of Takara's family, they believed it was apart of her destiny and a sign of great things to come in the future for the little 'treasure.'

* * *

_End chapter two... I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first. I will work hard to ensure that the next chapter is better. There will be a few surprise characters in the next chapter so please stay tuned. This chapter is very important to the OC's development and to the story's development as well.--T.S._


End file.
